Pam Roberts
Pam Roberts was the female protagonist of Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. Biography Pam Roberts was the assistant to Dr. Matthew Letter, the man who ran Halfway House that Tommy Jarvis was sent to due to his severe psychological trauma from having to kill mass murderer Jason Voorhees in self-defense. When Tommy was brought to the halfway house, Pam introduces Tommy to Matthew and shows him to his room. Pam is later seen comforting one of the female patients at the halfway house, when one of the patients Vic (who has a severe anger problem) flew into a rage and hacked up another patient Joey with an axe. Unknown to the patients and workers at Pinehurst, a killer is lurking nearby. After Joey's death, the killer begins to strike, first killing several locals, and then killing off the patients one by one. One night, Pam decides to drive Reggie, a boy who was visiting as his grandfather works as a cook, to see his older brother at a local trailer park along with Tommy. Upon arrival, Pam and Reggie meet Reggie's brother Demon and his girlfriend Anita. While there, Tommy gets into a fight with a local, and flees into the woods, prompting Reggie and Pam to leave. Pam and Reggie get back to the halfway house, and Pam discovers Matthew and George, Reggie's grandfather who works as a cook, have gone missing. Pam tells Reggie to go inside the halfway house and go to sleep, and tells the three remaining patients, Robin, Jake, and Violet to watch after him. Pam then explains she is going to find everyone. Pam leaves as the killer sneaks into the halfway house and murders Robin, Violet, and Jake as Reggie falls asleep. Pam's truck stalls and she is forced to walk back. Back at the halfway house, Reggie finds the dead corpses of the patients upstairs, and is horrified. Pam arrives and discovers the corpses as well. Pam and Reggie run downstairs to the kitchen, where the killer (in a "brava" dramatic entrance) appears, smashing through the kitchen door as Pam and Reggie look on in terror. The killer is wearing a hockey mask and appears to be Jason Voorhees, risen from the dead but is actually paramedic and Jason Voorhees copycat Roy Burns. Pam and Reggie flee the halfway house and run into the woods. They come upon a road where they see an ambulance sitting on the side of the road. Upon investigation, they find one of the local paramedics inside, dead. Roy appears again and chases Pam and Reggie some more, until they become separated in the dark, rainy woods. Pam makes her way back to the halfway house, and en route, she discovers Matthew impaled to a tree, dead. She makes it inside the halfway house, where George's corpse is hurled at her through the window, dead with his eyes gouged out. Terrified, Pam flees again and Roy chases her to the barn. Pam slips in the mud and as Roy is about to kill her, Reggie bursts through the barn doors, driving a bulldozer, and rams Roy, sending him flying. But Roy quickly recovers and chases Pam and Reggie into the barn. Pam also finds a chainsaw a proceeds to use it to defend herself but it fails. As Pam and Reggie seek refuge in the upstairs portion of the barn, Tommy shows up and confronts Roy. Roy wounds Tommy, but Tommy fights back and makes it up to the loft, only to pass out from his injuries. Roy climbs up to the loft but Reggie manages to knock Roy off the loft. But it is soon revealed Roy has been hanging on to the side the whole time and he lunges up, grabbing Reggie. Before Roy can drag Reggie over the side of the loft, Tommy musters up enough strength to take Roy's machete, and slash Roy's hand, causing Roy to fall from the loft onto a bed of spikes, impaling and killing him. At the hospital, after the horror, an officer explains to Pam the killer was not Jason, but a local paramedic did the killings. Apparently, Roy Burns was Joey's (the boy who was killed with an axe prior to the murder spree) father and Roy was seeking revenge for his murdered son, and dressed up like Jason, planning to murder everyone at Pinehurst. Pam checks on Tommy in his hospital room, to find him sleeping, but in a shock factor moment, Tommy springs up and stabs Pam in the stomach with a butcher knife, presumably killing her. But this is revealed to be Tommy's dream. Pam comes into Tommy's room only to find the window is smashes open and Tommy stands behind her, wearing a Hockey Mask and wielding a butcher knife, imitating Jason himself. Trivia *Pam and Rowan are only leading female characters who appear in only one movie and don't appear in next movie in any form (ex. real or archive footage). *Pam is, so far, the only protagonist that doesn't meet or see Jason. *Pam along with Alice are only leading female's that never fight Jason. *In the novelization of'' Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'', it is revealed that Pam survived Tommy's attack and help him recover from his psychosis. *In the original script of Jason Lives, Pam and Reggie were revealed to have died, but both characters were rewritten out of the script when it was decided not to be a direct sequel to New Beginning. *Pam is first female protagonist, that don't end up in hospital or taked away by cops. Alice, Ginny and Trish end up in hospital at end of their movies and Chris is taked by cops. Category:Residents of Pinehurst Halfway House Category:Primary protagonists Category:Unknown fate Category:Final girls Category:Blondes Category:Deceased Females Category:Female victims Category:Doctors